One Stormy Night
by My Love. x x
Summary: One stormy night, Amy sees something from her house. She goes outside, but is then rescued by a echidna, Knuckles. They go back to hers and get up to some stuff:P LEMON Oneshot...my first ever one, please R&R. Thanks x x


**Hello, this is my first story, and my first ever lemon i have written so pleaseeee leave a nice review guys. Thanks:D**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Amy or Knuckles.**

**Warning- Contains lemon...sexy time:P**

**Enjoy! x x**

* * *

><p><strong>One Stormy night...<strong>

It was a stormy day; a certain pink hedgehog sat alone on a cold sofa. The wind was strong outside, so she couldn't go and visit the person who was on her mind 24/7. She sat with head resting on her knees, peering outside the window from time to time. She was so bored. Terribly bored. She needed some company. Cream was with Tails and Sonic was with Shadow (Yes, shadow and sonic:P) All the others, Amy wasn't really close to, apart from one. She sighed and walked over to the window. It had started to rain now; could turn into a thunder storm. Something caught her attention. A big red blob was fighting the wind, trying to walk, but failing as the strong rain hit its face. She gasped and ran out of the house. The wind was so strong, it knocked her over, but she didn't care. She was in a red tank top, and a mini blue skirt. These were not the sort of clothes to be running in terrible weather. In order to keep herself warm, she griped onto her arms, could be hugging herself. Shivering to death, her knees collapsed and she fell to the floor.

"A-Amy?" A familiar voice said in the distance. She felt two very cold giant hands grip onto her and attempted to carry her home. It took forever, but he eventually did. Amy rested her small head onto his big chest. It was warm and it was a familiar scent. She smiled with her eyes closed still, she knew who it was. Her front door eventually shut, and it became warm once again. Thank god.

"Thanks Knuckles." She smiled when he placed her on the sofa. Her shoes and socks were removed by Knuckles, then he removed his own. They were both soaking wet and they were still shivering like mad. He smiled right back. It was a beautiful smile to Amy. She always saw the sweet side to the echidna, but everyone else considered him as a bully.

"You're welcome Amy." He sat next to the pink hedgehog and Amy eventually rested her head on his chest again. His arms gradually moved down the side of her body and rested his big hands on her hips.

"Why were you out there?"

"I saw you from my window…why were you walking down a sidewalk in the middle of a thunder storm?"

"…Wana' know the truth?"

"Would be helpful Knux."

"I was on my way to see you."

Their cuddle broke as Amy moved her face so it was opposite Knuckles. A slight sparkle occurred when they looked into each other's eyes. His gleaming green ones met her emerald ones, both sparkling.

"Why were you visiting little old me?"

"Because…I've been thinking about you for ages darling…and I wanted to see yah." He admitted and placed his now warm lips on her cold ones. It was like ice met fire. Both eyes were closed as the kiss deepened. Amy moved so that she was straddling the red echidna, and Knuckles still had his hands on her waits, locked. They had been French kissing for several minutes, and both realised they needed air. Panting like dogs, Knuckles grabbed Amys tank top and raised it slightly. He stopped when he realised Amy had tensed.

"What's wrong Amy?"

"W-What you doing?"

"Your clothes are wet…need to take em off before you catch a cold." He smirked, and carried on lifting her top. She had raised her arms so it was easier to remove. Knuckles eyes widened. He had never realised how big Amy's breasts were. They must have been 34; he thought she was flat chested. She noticed Knuckles look and smirked herself. She raised herself so that her boobs were right in front of Knuckles face.

"You like?" Amy teased. Knuckles didn't like to be teased. His hands stroked her back upwards towards the back of her bra. Skilfully, he undid it with one hand, and the bra fell off. With that, he assaulted the right one, making Amy moan and fling her head back. He sucked on the outside, leaving a massive hickey, and licked all the way round towards the centre of her boob. He sucked onto the already hard nipple and teethed it. His other hand rubbed her ass and the other boob, making more pleasure for Amy. He stopped assaulting the nipple and said:

"Your skirt and underwear are wet too…" He pushed her onto the sofa so that they were both lying down, him on top. Without her saying he could, with one sharp movement her skirt went flying across her lounge. He smirked and bit his bottom lip; Amy was indeed wearing a thong.

"Sexy…" He added and began to kiss and suck on her neck. More moans escaped the hedgehog's mouth, she tugged onto knuckles red top, and he got the message. With a peck on the cheek he got up and removed his shirt, and pants, literally all of the clothes he wore. Her eyes widened this time at his 9inch erection. She sat up so that 'little knuckles' was a cm away from her face.

"Does he need some attention?" She began stroking the length. He was long. Very long. She teasingly licked the tip, making Knuckles grab onto her hair, pushing her towards his cock. He put the whole thing into her mouth, and skilfully sucked it, deep throating. Kncukles loved it. Her nice, moist mouth/tongue, sucking and licking his member. His moans became louder, and Amy realised, he was close to his limit. She stopped.

"W-W-Why?"

"Because I'm a teaser my darling." Amy smirked and pressed her thumb against the tip of his penis, preventing any cum from escaping. She massaged his balls as part of the 'torture', and laughs when he groans and sweats.

"This…argh…isn't f-funny!"

Amy just laughed. She heard a growl from Knuckles and then found herself being carried towards her bedroom. When in there, he gave a devilish laugh, followed by a grin. She was gently placed on her own double bed.

"Where's that police uniform you wore for the party a few months ago?" Knuckles asked, with lust in his eyes. Amy pointed towards the wardrobe, and felt a bit uncomfortable when Knuckles scrolled through her clothes. He eventually found it, and got the handcuffs that were attached to it.

"Nu-huh! No way." Before she could move, her wrists were cuffed to the bed. She felt his hands hand explore her body, from her neck, down her breasts, then to abdomen, then they explored under her thong. She moaned as Kncukles rubbed her clit, teasingly up and down. The thong was getting in the way, and Knuckles wasted no time in removing them. He roamed down her legs, and widened them. Moving his head down towards her woman hood, he tongue then licked her love button, and then eventually moved to her love box. He tongue going deeper and deeper, Amy's moans became louder and louder. Her back arched. Knuckles removed his tongue, and then looked into Amy's face.

"Got any condoms?" He asked. Amy nodded.

"Where?"

"T-top draw." Knuckled slid off the bed and towards her draw, there were loads of flavours. He chose strawberry. He got back onto Amy and straddled her while removing the condom from the packet. His member was hurting because he just wanted to realise his seed, but waited until he was inside of Amy. He slid the condom onto his hard member, and placed him at her entrance. Without even giving Amy warning that he was going in, He thrust straight into her, and stopped. Amy screamed in pain. Knuckles had forgotten she was a virgin, but her woman hood was already wet so it didn't hurt as much. He kissed her belly, and he pulled himself out so that his tip was just inside, and then back in. Amy screamed again, but pain had been replaced with pleasure. Knuckles was not so gentle, no boy…he was rough. Amy wasn't tense anymore, which to the echidna was a sign to carry on. He thrust back and forth, very hard and very fast into her. The bed was shaking from the movement, banging onto the wall in time with Knuckles movement. The sheets had fallen off the bed.

"Ah…Nrgh, oh my…GOD…Kn-KNUCKLES!" Amy screamed in delight, she was getting do much pleasure, and was soo close. Her body moved back and forth, and her hands tried to escape from the handcuffs that kept her hands up. She titled her hand and breathed heavily. Knuckles was enjoying this, and he was close to his limit too.

"Am-AMY…I-I gonna'" And with that, they realised at the same time. Amy didn't feel it enter her though, the condom stopped that. Knuckles slowed down his movements…and breathed very heavily. He fell onto his 'new girlfriend' below him and undid the handcuffs. Her hands flopped down, but she didn't have the energy to move em. He hadn't noticed that he actually hadn't removed his member from her, but she didn't seem to mind. He kissed her neck and said:

"That…was amazing."

"Yeah it was."

"Amy…does this mean we are together?"

"It can be…if you wana' be with me someone like me.."

"What does that mean?"

"Well it's me…Amy Rose. A nothing, a ugly, fat, and annoying hedgehog…" She had insulted herself, she did think this was true though.

"No you're not babe. You are beautiful in so many levels, you are a sweet, lovely and have to admit, sexy girl who I love with all my heart. I have done for a while, but I thought you loved Sonic. You are the world to me, don't you ever put yourself down like that again. I love you!" Knuckles was looking right into her eyes. She gasped at his words, and started to cry.

"Oh Knuckles…I love you too!"

They both kissed each other, and realised it was getting late. They cuddled each other and went to sleep. The rain from the storm still hitting the window...it was a lovely sound to both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Heheheh, my first ever story:D If my English was bad im sorry x x<strong>

**Pleaseeee R&R :D **

**Love yah. My Love. x x**


End file.
